1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION concerns a device for producing laser radiation at a wavelength which may be selected from a basic wavelength emitted by a single laser.
The use of lasers in medicine and surgery has become wide spread and with the availability of new lasers providing different wavelengths and pulse lengths, new applications for these devices have been established. The use of lasers in dermatology in particular has become very wide spread and many skin conditions such as pigmented lesions, vascular lesions and tattoos can be treated successfully with various lasers. Due to the nature of the interaction of the laser light with the skin and its various constituents, different wavelengths of laser light are required for different forms of treatment. Currently, a range of lasers are needed by the dermatologist to allow him to treat a wide range of skin disorders. The high costs and required space associated with acquiring and operating several lasers often impose a limitation on the usefulness of lasers for dermatological procedures. A single device capable of producing several wavelengths would clearly offer many advantages.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A preferred laser device used in medical treatment comprises a laser for generating a beam of laser light, and a delivery system for receiving light from the laser and re-emitting it at a treatment site; wherein the delivery system comprises a plurality of hingedly interconnected arms through which the laser light may pass, reflecting elements being disposed at the interconnections to direct the beam from one arm to the next. However, in such devices, it has been found that the reflective elements must be selected to operate efficiently with a particular wavelength of laser light, making this articulated arm type system suited for delivery of laser light of just one wavelength, and precluding its use with known lasers which are capable of output of laser light of multiple wavelengths.
It is an aim of this invention to provide a laser device incorporating an articulated arm type delivery system which is capable of producing laser light for treatment of more than one wavelength.